Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Fisimp 535.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Fisimp 535xe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new moderately compact Impatiens cultivars that flower relatively early with large rounded flowers and attractive flower colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor in July, 1998 of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Danharras, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Toga, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,304, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fisimp 535 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal in March, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Moncarapacho, Portugal, since March, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisimp 535xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fisimp 535xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading, rounded and uniformly mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching and freely flowering habit.
3. Large rounded light purple-colored flowers with darker purple markings and a red purple-colored eye that are positioned above and beyond the foliage.
4. Dark green leaves.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Danharras. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Danharras in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were taller and not as compact as plants of the cultivar Danharras.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens flowered later than plants of the cultivar Danharras.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were light purple in color with darker purple markings and a red purple-colored eye whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Danharras were white and dark pink bi-colored.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Toga. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Toga in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were taller and not as compact as plants of the cultivar Toga.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were light purple in color with darker purple markings and a red purple-colored eye whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Toga were light purple in color with a white-colored eye.
Plants of the new Impatiens and the cultivar Fisimp 113, U.S. Plant Patent application filed concurrently, differ in flower coloration.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Kipulau, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Kipulau in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were larger and not as compact as plants of the cultivar Kipulau.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were larger than flowers of plants of the cultivar Kipulau.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were light purple in color with darker purple markings and a red purple-colored eye whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Kipulau were light purple in color with a white-colored eye.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Kipas, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,432. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Kipas in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were larger and not as compact as plants of the cultivar Kipas.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were light purple in color with darker purple markings and a red purple-colored eye whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Kipas were darker purple in color with less intense red purple-colored eye.